Terminator Endgame
by OechsnerC
Summary: Story is a continuation of another that has not been updated in over 6 years. No hate messages. Just don't want this story to die. JohnxCameron


**I've tried to talk with the original Author, KaFae, but after 3 years of being inactive I don't want this story to die. The Original chapters are here s/4598637/1/Everything-goes-wrong**

**No flames...**

**Enjoy**

**(Beta: TheWizardofOzbourne)**

Something deep within the bunker awoke when John Connor, Cameron, and Jessica restored power to the mysterious silo complex. At the time, John Connor was only aware that there was danger. What he didn't know was that there was far more to this bunker than he could imagine.

**-REACTIVATE**

**-ANOMALOUS SENSOR READING DETECTED**

**-ACTION: INVESTIGATE**

**Current date: October 15, 2008**

**Primary mission: Protect Compound until Judgment Day**

The T-888 blinked it eyes to moisten the covering and looked around. They, and his other sensors, told him something, or someone, was in the bunker. Leaving his hiding place in a maintenance tunnel, the machine sought out its target.

Seeing the look on her lover's face, she became concerned, "John?"

His eyes snapped back to her, "Something's here."

"What you mean something's here?" Jessica asked, "I thought this place was abandoned!"

"I could be a machine," John answered," Cameron we need to check this place top to bottom and find whatever's down here. Probably a T-888 that was on standby."

Cameron shook her head, "No, you and Jessica are locking yourselves in the office. I'll investigate."

"No I'm not putting you in harm's way again."

"John, I can take care of myself. I'm stronger and faster now. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

Taking a deep breath, he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Be careful." He whispered, his voice laced with concern.

"I will, John. I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her for good luck.

The T-888 exited the tunnel and headed toward the generator room. As the machine approached the door it opened and a young women stepped into view. His neck tilted to the right as he scanned her for a possible threat. The scan came back with no matches in his database, but she is definitely a cyborg.

Her threat level is unknown, he doesn't know her capabilities.

His options are either to engage or evade. He chooses to engage the smaller machine and decides to terminate. That is his mission, to protect the bunker at all costs.

Cameron closed the door behind her while evaluating the T-888. Knowing it was about to engage her, she moved to intercept. She deals the first blow to its chest with so much force that the metal dents beneath her fist. The machine is thrown backward several feet and falls on its back.

The T-888 registers major damage to chest plate, and several actuators are bent out of shape. Knowing the strength of the the machine makes it more dangerous than he predicted, but he still cannot evade. It must protect the bunker. It gets up and side steps the girl-machine's next swing. He tries to counter, but she blocks and shoves him into the wall with enough force to stun him.

Taking advantage of the situation, Cameron rams her fist through it's stomach and reaches up under the breastplate. The machine tries to fight back, but she merely swats his efforts aside. She grabs the powercell and pulls down hard enough to rip it out.

The machine feels a sense of failure as it begins to lose power. First the body goes limp, then all the other systems follow until oblivion consumes him. He knows no more.

Cameron stares at the T-888 corpse for a second before removing it's chip with her knife. She still had that damaged power lead in her upper thorax, this machine could provide the special wire that could bring her up to full capacity again, but then she'd have no reason to sleep with John at night.

The thought saddened her for a moment but realized John would be safer if she didn't require rest. After all, she could just lay in bed with him anytime she wanted.

Dismissing the thought, she slipped the chip in her pocket and threw the machine over her shoulder.

After setting the machine on a table, she began walking back to John and Jessica. As she neared the door, her hand started to ache dully. She looked down at the hand she'd punched the Terminator with. There were bruises and cuts on it, but nothing that exposed the metal.

She knew she could feel pain now, but why was she only noticing it now? She decided to run a diagnostic to find out.

**Diagnostic Running, Please wait...**

**Diagnostic Complete:**

**-Adrenaline levels dropping...**

**-Combat protocols shutting down...**

**-Extra sensory protocols reestablished**

She silently thanked Future John for allowing her to not feel pain when in combat, otherwise these upgrades would have been for nothing. With that she opened the door to the office. The first thing she saw was John holding his pistol; he relaxed when he realized it was her.

"Are you alright?" John asked as he took her hand and examined the damage. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It's sore." She says with a little annoyance in her voice. "Future John made sure I can't feel pain during combat."

He nodded in understanding and reached for the first aid kit on the wall.

"What you do punch through the Terminator?" Jessica smiled at Cameron.

"Yes, I was able to punch through the abdomen and pull out the power cell. Then I removed the chip." She explains as she removed the chip from her pocket.

The woman looked impressed. "Wow. Remind me never to piss you off."

"I would never hurt you Jessica, unless you became a threat to John."

"I'd never hurt either of you. You two saved my life. I'm not getting on your bad side." Jessica said a sincerely as possible, but then Cameron began laughing. "You were joking?!"

"Yes and no, but your face was priceless." She says after she gets done laughing. "John, I don't see how you can understand her humor."

"Much practice, and I've known her for a while Jessica." John smiles at her.

"So how did you two meet?"

The couple shared a look.

"Well," John began, "we met in New Mexico during the first day of class. She pretended to be a student, had me fooled too."

Jessica listened intently, "How long did it take you to figure out?"

As he continued bandaging her hand, he went on, "The next day, actually. We had a sub in the first class but it was really a Terminator named Cromartie. He pulled a gun, and Cameron took the shots while I got away. He eventually cornered me but Cameron hit him with a truck. When I saw she was alive, I knew what she was, and she's been keeping me safe since. Then later on I fell in love with her." He smiled as he finished the story and leaned into Cameron to capture her lips.

"Get a room you two! I'm not scared anymore, I'll just look around, and I'll keep the hard hat on just in case." She smiles at them, and walks out the door to explore.

After Jessica left, Cameron checked on the time it would take for her skin to heal.

**Estimated Time for Sheath Recovery: 40 minutes**

After the message popped up on her HUD. She looks down at her hand. "John my hand will be healed in half the time it normally takes."

John smirked, "Well, my blood is special."

"You are special, John." She said with a smile.

Feeling himself blushing, he changed the subject, "Well do you want to find our room?"

"Yes, and we will finally have some time to ourselves." She says with a conspiratorial grin.

"I'm guessing your ready to do what people do on their wedding night."

"No, not yet." She shook her head, even though she wanted to say yes. "That T-888 may not be alone; we need to stay alert until the base is cleared."

Sighing like only a man who's just been cock-blocked does, "I knew Skynet was out to make my life hell, but this is ridiculous..."

Cameron giggled at his sarcasm.

"Let's find our room before Jessica comes back." With that the young couple walked out of the office and opened the door to the main hall. They continued hand in hand to what Cameron believed was the barracks. As they walk into the next silo they saw doors around them and stairs to different levels. There had to be at least five stories to the place. "Cameron, what can you tell me?"

"This silo has five levels; each level has 20 rooms. This floor contains the commanding officer's quarters. They'll be yours in the future. The approached the room, but the door had a peculiar name on it: General Ann E. Dunwoody.

John's face scrunched up in thought, "Isn't that the current General of the U.S Military?"

"She is." Cameron's own face displayed mirrored confusion, "This is doesn't make sense, how would her name be on here if this base has been abandoned since the end of the Cold War."

"It means it hasn't been very long since they buried this place. I'm not sure why, though." At this point, John decided it didn't matter and opened the door. "Okay ladies first." John said as he stepped aside for Cameron; she walked in scanning the area. She sees a dresser, a king size bed, a wardrobe, and another door that led to the the bathroom. She opened the door to see a nice standing shower, a sink, and toilet.

"Let's bring in our belongings." She said as John walked up behind her.

"Sound good to me" John murmured as he turned on the light to the room. When he g in the bathroom he turns the light on, and sees the shower. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to shower together, privately." His grin reminded Cameron of a hungry animal. She can't blame him though, he's been very patient.

"And we can smell better since we've been living outside for so long." She added to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Yeah." He muttered as he silently cursed Skynet again. "Come on, let's get our stuff."

They left the room, not knowing if there was anything else to worry about in the base.

Jessica opened a door, and found a well stocked laboratory. Seeing that it contained a large array of equipment, her mind ran rampant with ideas. Though she knew she was just settling in, she felt that her new purpose would be found within these walls. Taking a look at the equipment, she tries to think of ideas. There are a few things that John wanted her to work on, but what should be first? He did say there was a food shortage in the future. Maybe she should make an aeroponics garden like on Star Trek: Voyager, only using genetically altered plants that would thrive in this environment.

With renewed sense of purpose, Jessica got to work.

Derek and Sarah had been working on Cameron's list and were nearly done. As they were finishing loading stuff Sarah notices something missing."Derek, where's the medical supplies?"

He finished strapping down a box of rations before answering, "Charley found out about what was going on; said he wanted to help. So I gave him the list of medical supplies."

Sarah frowned, "Derek, I didn't want to drag him into this!" With that Sarah grabbed her phone and called Charley.

"Charley, it's Sarah. Derek told me he gave you the list of medical supplies we needed," she listened to his response, "You got all the supplies? Does your wife know?"..." Alright well give you the coordinates when John sends them," with that she hung up. "Charley's wife left him, and he's coming with us." She explained quickly before adding bitterly, "I hope you're happy."

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey it's not my fault he wanted to get involved."

Sarah sighed, "Well, at least we'll have a field medic."

Silence fell between them for a second before Derek's wondering thoughts left his mouth, "I wonder what's happened to make John and Cameron get ready for judgment day."

"Maybe something happened to accelerate judgment day," She guessed.

Derek's face darkened, "If that's true he will need all the help he can get."

I hope you all enjoyed please read and review :)

OechsnerC


End file.
